The Health Behaviors Research Branch (HBRB), Behavioral Research Program (BRP) requires support for the ?Accelerating the Pathway from Ideas to Efficacy: Developing More Effective Interventions for Lifestyle Behaviors Related to Chronic Diseases? Workshop (see tentative agenda, attached), which will take place in Bethesda, MD (Rockledge II, Room 9112/9116) on September 28 - 29, 2016. This Workshop supplements recent and ongoing activities related to early-phase translational behavioral science research by the NIH. At this September 2016 meeting key behavioral and clinical scientists will review recent findings from basic and early-phase translational behavioral research studies aimed at improving behavioral risk factors behaviors for chronic diseases including cancer, cardiopulmonary diseases, diabetes and others, and determine how best to encourage research translating basic behavioral science into efficacious preventive interventions for lifestyle behaviors related to chronic diseases. Attendees will determine next steps in order to develop viable, sustainable research in the basic-to-clinical behavioral arena, building on lessons learned in the almost completed ORBIT RFA program, which supported 7 basic-to-clinical translational/behavioral intervention development projects. Challenges, lessons learned and next steps gleaned from the studies will be a part of the workshop meeting discussions. This Workshop is being organized in 2 parts: Day 1 will be widely attended, with approximately 50 people (NIH and non-NIH) expected to attend, and more expected to participate via webcast; Day 2 will consist of a smaller ?think-tank? of NIH staff, Workshop speakers and participants. This Workshop is co-funded by and being planned with several other NIH ICO?s, including NHLBI, ODP, and OBSSR.